1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a programmable temperature sensing circuit an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Temperature sensors are used in many applications. One way a temperature sensor is used is to control the operation of an integrated circuit when the temperature of the integrated circuit exceeds one or more predetermined threshold temperatures. Also, it may be important in some integrated circuit applications for the temperature sensor to have more than one temperature trip point, or threshold, and to sense the temperature accurately even when the power supply voltage varies. For example, if the temperature sensor senses a low temperature, a clock frequency of the integrated circuit may be increased to improve performance. On the other hand, if the temperature sensor senses a high temperature, the temperature sensor may cause the clock frequency to be decreased until the temperature is lowered. In battery powered applications, it is important for the temperature sensor to have low power consumption to conserve battery power.